


Blue Valentine Booties

by RuthAnnWorks



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthAnnWorks/pseuds/RuthAnnWorks
Summary: All grown up and living a life he always dreamed of Superboy is about to get an amazing present from his wife.





	Blue Valentine Booties

Blue Valentine Booties

Blinking at the morning sun Kagome gave a sleepy smile. Rolling over she was met with emptiness instead of the usual kiss to her forehead. Hearing footsteps down stairs she giggled. It seems her husband of seven years was amusing their two daughters. 

Rising from the bed the once naive school girl made her way to the bathroom joining to their bedroom. Splashing some cold water on her face she beamed at her glowing reflection. It was Valentine’s Day and she couldn’t wait to give him his present. 

When Kagome finished getting dressed she moved down to the kitchen. The sight she saw made her heart melt. There was the love of her life making pancakes with their two little girls. Their four-year-old Kida was sitting on his broad shoulders throwing chocolate chips into the batter while her little sister of two years Momo sat on his hip, his strong arm holding her secure while she drank from her Sippy-cup.

“Now where’s a camera when you need one, because this is totally a Kodak moment.” She asked moving to take Momo from him before he lifted Kida off his shoulders and gave her a kiss. As they broke apart both children went to watch cartoons at the kitchen table.

“Good morning my beautiful wife. How did you sleep?” A rich voice asked her. Her husband moved her so that she was facing the bowl of batter while his hard body caged her in.

“I slept wonderfully my dear husband. However, I also recall waking up alone.” She giggled when he tensed a little.

“Sorry about that but you just looked so beautiful sleeping that I didn’t want to wake you.” He said while kissing her cheek.

“Its fine, I just didn’t want to wait to give you your Valentine’s Day present. So, stop with the pancakes for a second and go to the table.” She ordered playfully. Having learned shortly after meeting her to always listen no matter what the tone was he swiftly went to the table. 

Placing a red box in front of him she watched in anticipation as he opened the gift. Slowly her husband, a man who had saved the world as many times as she had, pulled out a single pair of little blue baby booties.

Instantly she was in his arms being smothered by kisses. She had done the same thing when she found out she was pregnant with their girls. The first pair was pink for Kida and soft lavender for Momo. 

“We’re having a son! Girls, you’re going to have a little brother! Just wait until the others hear the news!” Conner Kent exclaimed happily. Never had he thought he would be this happy, this lucky. When he first met Kagome, he thought she was just another heroine but once he got to know her he realized he was afraid of losing her. 

So, when he asked her out and she said yes, he figured his life couldn’t get better, than she agreed to marry him. After three years of blissful marriage they had Kida and two years later were blessed with Momo. Now they were once again expanding their family with the news of their son. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day my dear Superboy.” Kagome said affectionately using his old hero name on purpose. Conner hadn’t used the term “boy” in his name since they were married. Placing a hand on her stomach he smiled at her. 

“Looks like there’s going to be a new Superboy soon and it’s all thanks to you. I love you Kagome and all that you have given me.” Conner said passionately. 

“I love you too Conner, more than anything.” Kagome whispered lovingly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Gome.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Conner.”

~A.N.~  
Well this is a cute little story that popped into my head. What can I say, I’m in the mood for Cupid’s big day. Please tell me what you think! *Smiles and bows*


End file.
